


Phobias

by Sammynovice



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Clowns, Commitment, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Marriage Proposal, Mind Games, Nudity, Phobias, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynovice/pseuds/Sammynovice
Summary: Laurel goes to Dinahs office and ends up having to face one of her phobias.
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

Captain Dinah Drake was sat in her office filling out mundane paper work, the less than exciting side of police work but nevertheless essential. She loved being the black canary but she also loved being captain, everyday was different one day there could be a robbery in a bank or the next an attack at city hall...or days like this just filling in paperwork. 

She hated slow days like this as her mind tended to wander.. wander towards a certain DA, a beautiful charasmatic DA.  
She shook her head telling herself to snap out of it, Laurel may no longer be Black Siren but she certainly was still a pain in Dinahs ass, always finding a way to get under her skin whether with a cocky smile or sarcastic comment, it was infuriating!!   
Yet oddly attractive and appealing...she pushed the thought away.

They both had a weird chemistry and they knew it, like they were both always battling for dominance in every conversation, one leaving slightly victorious over the other... Laurel had won their last encounter with a sarcastic quip, Dinah was determined to win the next...

A tap on her office door brought her back to the present, Dinah looked up to see that cocky grin still on Laurels smug beautiful face. " good evening captain, I thought id drop by and deliver these files personally ", she emphasized on the last word, walking in confidently as if it were her office not Dinahs perching herself in the chair opposite, this blatant act of dominance caused Dinah to let out a little growl, which didnt go unnoticed by Laurel who let out a little chuckle.

" You could have given these to a rookie at the front desk, or did you just miss me"? Dinah asked narrowing her eyes trying to make Laurel uncomfortable, which failed as Laurel shot back with "I always miss seeing you Captain Drake " without even missing a beat, still smug, still beautiful. 

Dinah was losing this round too and she knew it, she just needed to rattle Laurel enough to get an edge..  
"what's the matter D? You're looking a little stressed, maybe you should get some fresh air or exercise, might help take your mind off things... or someone" she added with a wink.

Dinah glared at Laurel feeling her cheeks flush contemplating her next move, Laurel chuckled loving this power. She knew their relationship was complicated and revolved around this constant need for dominance but honestly she found it quite fun, even when Dinah would get one up on her she kind of saw it as ..well.. foreplay.

As Laurel was about to say something sarcastic she heard a sound, music! It cut through the room causing her to freeze, her smirk abandoning her and the feel of dread crept into her, she knew that music... she had last heard it at a circus her dad had taken her to when she was 6. But she had run away crying as soon as she had seen one..a ...clown!!

There was a clown in the police station!! In handcuffs being led by an officer but the circus music was still playing and the clown laughing wickedly, still in character. Laurel couldnt move, couldnt tear her eyes away from the clown moving forever closer towards Dinahs office. She could feel the panic rising up but she couldnt bring herself to budge, she wanted to bolt from the room but then Dinah would know she was scared, she couldnt show weakness no matter what..

Dinah noticed the music and looked up in annoyance to her officer bringing in this clown, he was outside the office talking to fellow officers whilst the clown was laughing like a maniac. Dinah sighed and turned her attention back to Laurel, who was holding the arms of her chair so tight her knuckles were white, her eyes wide never leaving their new prisoner.

"Laurel? You ok?" Dinah asked but got no response, it was like Laurel was in some kind of trance. She looked from Laurel to the clown and smiled, Laurel was afraid of him! She had never seen laurel be afraid of anything! Not so openly anyway, this was going to be fun, she chuckled to herself. "Laurel!" She shouted 3 times the last time seemed to work as Laurel seemed to shake herself out of her trance. She took in a big breath she hadn't realised she had been holding and let it out slowly, she looked at Dinah. 

"Looking a bit stressed yourself there Laurel, not a fan of the circus or clowns?" Dinah clapped her hands together and sat back in her chair fully aware of the power shift and she couldnt help the big smile spreading across her face. " I didnt realise big bad Siren was scared of a iddy biddy clown" Dinah taunted, earning a death stare from Laurel.

" I'm not Siren anymore and I am not afraid of clowns!! I just..d..dont like them!" She stuttered, oh she had to get out of here, that circus music was freaking her out and he was just feet away from Dinahs door. Why hadn't the other officers taken him down to be processed yet? She couldnt leave when he was right there! She could feel Dinahs eyes burning into the side of her head, so long as the clown was out there she was going to have to stay in here. 

Dinah couldn't resist this opportunity " ok so you wont mind if I bring the clown in here?" She watched Laurels eyes go wider and chewed her bottom lip. "Ok ill make you a deal, you tell me what you like about me or . I'll bring him in here", Dinah teased. She had no intention of doing so but Laurel didnt need to know that, this would be an opportunity to see how Laurel felt towards her.

Laurel stared at dinah trying to work out if she was bluffing or not, deciding on the latter. Captain Drake wasnt the type to bluff and clearly she was enjoying this she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. 

Dinah raised her eyebrow at her, waiting wearing a smirk of her own, tapping her fingernails on her desk, she looked toward the clown then back at Laurel "I'm waiting DA Lance". 

Laurel knew what she wanted to say, how beautiful she thought Dinah was, how much she wanted to look into those eyes every day, how she longed to be wrapped up in her strong arms, to know what it felt like to kiss her and be called hers. But she couldnt, she couldnt put herself in that position this wasnt just a dominance game anymore she could accidentally give away her true feelings and if Dinah didnt feel the same way...Laurel didnt think she would be able to cope with being rejected, not by her.

Dinah took Laurels silence as disobeying so she called out to the officer holding the clown, " officer Pyke could you please come in here? Bring your perp with you", Dinah stole a glance at Laurel "you dont mind do you Laurel? I mean you're not scared right?" Dinah cupped her hands placing them on her desk resting her chin on them, just anticipating how this was going to go. She didnt want to scare Laurel, she just wanted to play with her a bit. 

"Ok ok wait!" Laurel cried putting both hands out defensively standing up to walk subconsciously round the desk towards Dinah, further away from bongo the clown out there. Dinah gave the officer the motion to hold position, then looked back to Laurel. 

The clown started tapping on the glass to be pulled back by the officer, Laurel shuddered, placing herself on Dinahs desk with her back to the clown. Dinah leant back in her chair so she could take in all of Laurel god she really was beautiful, and so close it made her tingle.

" I.. I really admire you," Laurel stuttered, which was true Dinah was like her moral compass, " you are pretty awesome as well as annoying, she paused to see Dinahs reaction, Dinah kept eye contact and smiled "go on".

Laurel took in a deep breath god this woman could be such a pain in the ass, she glanced outside to see the clown waving at her, yeup she was gonna have nightmares tonight, she groaned. " I like your sense of humour MOST of the time, (not right now tho) she muttered under her breath.   
"I'm sorry what was that? Dinah snapped. 

"Nothing" she snapped back, she had to switch this back on to Dinah somehow, but how?  
A grin spread slowly across her face, two could play this game, it meant opening up about some of her feelings but this could work to her advantage. 

Dinah did not like that smirk! That smirk spelt trouble and she knew it, she shifted uncomfortably in her seat preparing herself for whatever Laurel had planned next.

Laurel leaned in, placing her hand on Dinahs leg, Dinah gasping slightly at the touch, "I think you're the sexiest woman I've ever met and I would love nothing more than to get in your pants!" She gave Dinahs leg a little squeeze then leaned back, enjoying the blush that enveloped Dinahs face.

Neither of them said anything for a few moments just holding each others gaze, Dinah knew she was blushing she could feel the heat between her legs building too near where Laurel still had her hand, the idea of Laurel getting in her pants excited her more than she wanted to admit, she wondered if Laurel was just winding her up or if there was any truth to what she was saying, the lust in Laurels eyes gave her her answer.

A few bop bop noises from the clowns nose outside caught their attention, Laurel had momentarily forgotten about the clown, that fear instantly coming back she jumped off the desk and stood behind Dinah, her hands on Dinahs shoulder for comfort. Dinah decided whatever game this was she didnt like Laurel being scared, she gave the officer a wave to take the clown perp away. The sudden need to protect Laurel was overwhelming, she wanted to take Laurel in her arms and just keep her there. 

Instead she just said " hey I'm sorry, I shouldnt have done that I was just teasing you I didnt realise it was a phobia", Dinah wanted to turn to Laurel but didnt want to risk breaking the physical contact. The silence felt like forever but after a few seconds Laurel released Dinahs shoulder and returned to her place on her desk.

Having regained her bravado she sat looking at Dinah with an unreadable expression, feeling defensive she leant down to whisper in Dinahs ear " it's ok.. if roles were reversed I'd have brought the clown in!" She got up and strode over to the door, she needed to get out of here out of this building.

Dinah watched her walk away, the heat between her legs craving Laurels attention, "Laurel wait!" Laurel stopped and turned. Dinah bit her bottom lip unsure of what to do or say next, she wasnt ready to admit to herself that she was attracted to Laurel let alone admit it to Laurel herself. For all she knew Laurel had just been playing with her to get her own back.

Laurel could see Dinah squirming which was a good sign, maybe just maybe she did like her back, " if we are done here captain I need to get back to the office' she opened the door and was halfway out when she stopped, turning her head slightly   
over her shoulder she spoke so softly Dinah only just caught it.

"I meant everything I said Dinah, and no I dont regret it!.she paused for a second then turned around to look at Dinah, "I'll get my own back btw... one day D" she smiled that famous smile then turned around again, keep walking she told herself, she had put it out there now and she was pretty sure Dinah wasnt totally against the idea. 

Dinah watched her leave part of her wanting to run after her the other part telling her to stay put, to not give into her emotions she would make up an excuse to drop by Laurels office later. Neither of them knew who won that round exactly and neither of them cared, they were both already looking forward to the next one.


	2. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel finally gets her own back on Dinah then things escalate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cant imagine Dinah being scared of much either so why not spiders?

The elevator dinged as both canaries stepped out of the elevator into Dinahs apartment in 2040, Laurel didnt want to admit it but she loved staying here Dinahs place was amazing! Being around Dinah 24/7 was an added bonus too, she had been here for a over a month now and hadn't even started to look for an apartment of her own yet, she had no intention to.

Dinah hadn't mentioned it either she actually really enjoyed having Laurel around all the time, she had missed the company and the chemistry that only they shared. When she had been playing her piano that night and looked up to see Laurels face her heart had stopped for a split second, she'd almost stumbled on the piano but caught herself, not before she mis sang the last lyrics accidentally saying what she was thinking. 

Laurel kicked off her boots and laid down on the sofa legs over the side, damn the perp they had been after had certainly given them a run for their money tonight. With Mia busy at an event it had been up to them two to finish their mission and their perp had previously been in cirque du Soleil so had them running and jumping all over the damn place! 

"I'm shattered"! Laurel groaned as she laid there exhausted, it was still early but a nap seemed inevitable, she hadn't even taken her mask or outfit off yet.

" I'm gonna grab a bath", Dinah told her as she started to peel her outfit off, damn she was sweaty, what a night! Although it had been worth it to watch Laurel doing all those acrobatics that was pretty hot. And they had caught the guy, so bonus. She managed to peel the rest of her outfit off in her room and grabbing a towel went in the bathroom to have her bath.

Laurel was downstairs dozing arm over her face after removing her mask and make up, she was snoring softly, when she heard Dinah cry out, she sat bolt upright on the sofa not sure if she'd dreamt it. Another cry followed by LAUREL! Had her racing upto the bathroom, she paused for a split second before running in not sure what she was about to see.

What she did see made her stop in her tracks... Dinah was in the bath or more on the bath? Up in the corner on the side holding onto her towel loosely barely covering her, she looked terrified! Seeing no inimate danger Laurel looked at Dinah sceptically  
"Uh..D?..watcha doin up there?" Laurel raised her eyebrow the corners of her mouth twitching into a smile, her eyes kept going to Dinahs flesh the towel couldnt cover. 

Dinah still looked terrified and kept pointing at something, she didnt even care how she looked right now, she just pointed at the floor near Laurel screaming "get rid of it! Just get it out!" As she pointed she exposed more flesh the towel only just covering her breasts and lady area. 

Laurel didnt see where she was pointing at she was too distracted looking at Dinahs hip muscles, damn she was gorgeous..she could just place a bite right there...

"Laurel!get rid of it!" Dinahs shouting brought her back to their current situation, whatever that was. Laurel still had no idea what the hell was going on she looked at where Dinah was pointing.. and saw the problem...

She couldnt help but laugh " really D? A spider? You're scared of a little spider? Its tiny!" Laurel would have collapsed from laughing if there wasnt a practically naked Dinah in front of her, she scooped up the spider in her hands and went to walk out when an idea struck her. 

She turned to look at Dinah that famous smirk on her face full of mischief, time for a little payback. "Hey D?", she took a slow teasing step towards Dinah, spider safely in her palm. "Remember that time you tried to scare me with that clown? And you made me say nice things about you?".

Dinah knew where this was going, her eyes never leaving Laurels palm she couldnt see the spider anymore but she knew it was there. "Time for a little payback D, Laurel took another step towards the bath arm outstretched, your turn to say how you feel about me or I might just let this little guy go, on the side of the bath..". She wouldnt really, but she had to keep her poker face if she was to get her own back.

Gripping her towel Dinah clenched her teeth and said "fine! But back up a bit". Laurel took one step back enjoying this show.  
" I..I like your hair it really suits you", Dinah tried appealing to Laurels ego.

"Come on D you can do better than that", she started to step forward again, the spider was tickling her hand she wasnt particularly a fan of them herself but this was too much fun.

"Ok ok! I'm glad you found me in 2040 because I.. I missed you", this gave them both pause, looking each other in the eyes, Dinah continued "I like having you here..with me, and I'd like for you to stay, but in bed with me, I like your arrogant demeanor I find it sexy and charming and when you get defensive I understand why you do and its actually adorable in a way....I like everything about you Laurel! " she stopped to catch her breath she couldnt take any if it back now and she hadnt meant to spill it all out let alone in one breath.

Laurel was stood there gobsmacked, mouth open, speechless. She had only meant to push Dinah for a few compliments not a declaration of this magnitude. She was so stunned she didnt even notice the spider leave her palm crawling up her arm...dropping back to the floor running straight towards the bath.

Dinah however did! She screamed forcing Laurel to spring in to action. She grabbed the spider again more firmly " D I'm so sorry I..." she didnt finish her sentence. In all the chaos Dinah hadnt realised either she looked down to where her towel no longer was and gasped.. she was naked..her towel floating in her bath. 

Laurel had never seen anyone look so beautiful her body was flawless, she knew she shouldnt be staring but damn! Was she drooling? Probably. She kept opening her mouth to say something but nothing came out so she was just stood there gaping like a fish. 

Dinah tried to cover herself with her hands then thought why bother Laurel had seen everything now anyway. "Could you please get rid of that damn spider now?" Dinah asked smiling now.

Still staring Laurel stole her eyes away from Dinahs torso long enough to look at her face and say "yea I'm on it!, as she turned and started to walk out she scolded herself, way to look cool Laurel" she growled. 

After disposing of the spider outside Laurel grabbed a glass of wine relaying what had just transpired over and over in her head, she downed her glass and poured herself another and one for Dinah. She couldnt stop picturing Dinah naked she was gorgeous, those abs..her breasts.. they were just perfect. How was Laurel supposed to look at her again without that image permanently embedded in her memory?

Like being around Dinah wasnt hard enough now she was going to have to pretend this hadnt happened, she groaned, grabbing the wine she headed back up to the bathroom. She knocked on the door partly open, "I'm coming in", Laurel shouted pausing for a few moments.

"Oh no ..you might see something..." Dinah said sarcastically but smiling the whole time, she was in her bath now bubbles up to her kneck eyes lighting up as Laurel approached handing her a glass of wine. "For your nerves, Laurel exclaimed smiling back, she perched herself on the edge of the bath taking a sip of her wine, guess that makes us equal now?". 

Dinah raised her eyebrow holding her wine in front of her holding Laurels gaze til Laurel looked away blushing slightly. "Think its safe to say we are not even Laurel but we can be..get in", she smiled eyes going from the bath back to Laurel.

Laurels heart was beating so hard she was sure Dinah could hear it, " what do you mean? Like now? In..in with you?" She stuttered, this had caught her off guard the idea of sharing a bath with Dinah thrilled her it seemed so ..domestic yet hot.

"You heard me, Dinah said sipping her wine, strip!". She said it in such a way that Laurel didnt think her legs would support her if she tried to stand, but she wasnt going to be undone if Dinah wanted a show then damn she was gonna give one, like a sexy game of chicken...who would chicken out first?

Dinah watched as Laurel started removing her canary outfit, it was so sensual she could feel herself wanting Laurel between her legs, she didnt take her eyes off Laurel for fear of missing anything. She was down to her underwear now her fingers on her hips touching the top of her underwear, looking at Dinah waiting to see if she was ready to back out, scared to take that last step, "Arent you going to look away?"she asked sheepishly.

Dinah gave her a dirty little laugh and that smug smile of her own, "not a chance pretty bird", she stared at Laurel with intensity leaning forward in the bath beckoning Laurel towards her with her finger, Laurel hesitated but took those few steps towards Dinah, she leant slightly over the side drinking her wine she whispered in Laurels ear, "take them off!"! Feeling Dinahs breath on her ear made Laurel break out in goosebumps, she wasnt cold if anything her whole body felt like it was on fire.

She stared as Laurel undid her bra throwing it to the side revealing her perky breasts, then pulled her thong down and picking up her glass of wine joined Dinah in the bath so they were facing each other. 

Laurel leant back in the tub smiling " well that was intimate", she joked, they had definitely over stepped a line they couldnt go back to but frankly they didnt want to. This whole situation was like nothing she had ever experienced, being in a bath with Dinah was the best moment in her life her whole body was tingling with anticipation.

Dinah looked at her as if she were a spider that had caught her prey, rubbing her leg up against Laurels her foot running up the inside, she grinned "oh sweetheart we are just getting started..."


	3. Next step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 months later Laurel has to face her ultimate fear...commitment

These last 6 months had been the best of Laurels life, she handled the business side of the bar whilst Dinah focused on the management and performing, it suited both of them and it felt like Laurel had a purpose again.

It also gave them both a little time and space from each other although Laurel never missed a performance when Dinah sang, her heart filling with pride everytime. 

They still had their missions with Mia but overall life was pretty good, a little scary at first it had taken a while for Laurel to get used to the idea of being in a monogamous relationship having not been in once since Oliver, but coming home with Dinah every day was just the best feeling.

Laurel loved how everything was with their relationship, their roles in the bar, their whole lifestyle, she never wanted it to change.

-

"Omg are you sure?", Mia gasped in shock.

"What do you mean? I love her of course I'm sure!", Dinah laughed closing the jewellery box.

"I know but this is a big step and its...Laurel". Mia said without trying to sound mean.

Dinah frowned slightly "what do you mean?".

"Well when you two first started dating she wanted to keep things casual right?", Dinah nodded, "you were the one that wanted it to become an actual relationship and how long did it take her to get used to that?". Mia pressed.

"Til now...point taken, but it's different now shes grown as a person, a lot can change in 6 months". Dinah said not sounding as confident as she would have liked.

Mia was even less convinced, "I dont know..what if she says no?". 

Dinah stood there stumped, the idea of Laurel actually rejecting her proposal hadnt crossed her mind, "she wont", she said more to herself than Mia.

"The idea of a relationship freaked her out at first yes granted...but she didnt have any urges to be with anyone else it was more becoming domestic with someone that spooked her, but now we are happy and I want to spend the rest of my life with her.". Dinah smiled.

Mia smiled but still seemed unconvinced, she had grown fond of both these women and didnt want to see either of them get hurt.

"Ok I hope it all goes well", Mia said happily giving Dinah a big hug. 

"It will, you'll see", Dinah winked before turning around heading upstairs.

Mia sincerely hoped she was right.

-

That night Laurel led on the couch going over some paperwork she took off her glasses to rub her eyes as the elevator dinged and Dinah walked in. 

"Hey pretty bird", Dinah grinned giving her lover a big kiss.

"Mmmm hey", Laurel happily reciprocated.

"What are you upto?", Dinah asked sitting next to her resting her hand on Laurels knee.

Laurel grunted and muttered something about work, "what about you?". She asked putting her laptop down to give Dinah her full attention. 

"Yea good, actually I wanted to talk to you about something or rather ask you something". 

"Oh?", Laurels curiosity tingled, she wasnt a fan of surprises but she was intrigued.

"Yea it's kind of a big deal so it's ok if you need to think about it ok?", 

Laurel felt her body stiffen slightly in anticipation her mind and heart racing, "ok".

"These last 6 months with you have been the best 6 months of my life", Dinah paused. Laurel smiled glad Dinah felt the same way, Dinah continued.

"So i would like to spend the rest of my life like we have the past 6 months...together ".

Laurels eyes widened, was this really happening?

"What I'm trying to say pretty bird is I love you, will you marry me?". Dinah got down on one knee and opened the jewellery box, the beautiful diamond reflecting in Laurels eyes.

Laurel felt like she couldnt breathe, she sat there in shock looking from the ring to Dinah then back to the ring, speechless.

Dinah had anticipated this reaction so waited patiently, the fact Laurel hadnt jumped up and run out was a good sign and the fact she hadnt said no yet was a bonus.

"You want..marriage?", Laurel croaked.

"Yea pretty bird I do", Dinah gently tucked a stray strand of hair out of Laurels face before stroking her cheek "if you're not ready I can wait...or it can be a really long engagement theres no pressure baby, I just wanted you to know where I stand". Dinah said softly.

"Do you like the ring?", Dinah grinned. 

"Its beautiful", Laurel whispered never taking her eyes off it.

"Would you like to try it on?", Dinah smiled as Laurel nodded slowly.

Laurel felt like she had been holding her breath forever it was like her body had forgotten how to do it. She watched as Dinah took the ring and gently picked up her hand pushing the ring slowly up her finger.

Dinah held her breath as Laurel looked at the ring taking in how it felt, what it meant.

"You really love me that much?", Laurel finally found her voice.

Dinah cupped Laurels chin the other canary eyes were filled with tears, "I do pretty bird, please dont cry". Dinah frowned she hadnt anticipated this.

Laurel felt overwhelmed but safe, scared but loved, it was all so confusing.

"Hey it's ok pretty bird just breathe ok?" Dinah soothed sensing Laurel was in the verge of a panic attack. "I'll go and get you a drink". Dinah walked up to go and grab the bottle of whiskey.

"Yes" 

Dinah froze then turned around "yes you want a drink?".

"Yes I'll marry you". Laurel kept her gaze never breaking it as Dinah came back placing the bottle on the table. Now it was Dinahs turn to be in shock.

"Really?", she grinned.

"Yea I mean are you sure I'm what you want?", Laurel asked looking vulnerable.

Dinah didnt answer but smacked her lips against Laurels the pair only pulling away eventually for air. "I've never been so sure about anything in my life", Dinah grinned. "Is this what you want?". Dinah wanted to be sure, or more importantly for Laurel to be sure.

"Not gonna lie D I am petrified right now, but when you put the ring on it felt right, like everything was clicking into the right place, you know". Laurel blushed at the admission. 

"Yea pretty bird I know", Dinah beamed, "this calls for a celebration ", she poured them each a scotch.

"A toast", Laurel grinned "to the future".

"To us" Dinah smiled as they clinked glasses and drinking. Laurel put her glass down snuggling up to her now fiance.

Dinah wrapped her in her arms until she heard the steady rhythm of Laurels breathing indicating she was asleep, Dinah closed her eyes and fell asleep with a smile on her face, tonight had gone much better than she had hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> Cant imagine Laurel being scared of much but clowns seemed like a good guess


End file.
